I wasnt Born This Way
by SombraSST
Summary: Antes de la guerra de secesión, Regina Mills y Emma Swan son hijas de dos grandes magnates. Cuando Emma muere en extrañas circunstancias, retorna a la vida como Aveline, una esclava que por azares de la vida, termina siendo vendida a Regina de nuevo. Sin embargo, llegar hasta una mujer que se ha convertido en un Ama cruel y despiadada no pondrá las cosas fáciles a Emma.
1. Un nuevo amanecer

**Vale... no puedo, no puedo evitarlo. Llevo toda la semana pensando en esta historia. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no empezaba con ella no iba a poder escribir nada a derechas. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

El viaje desde Carolina había sido largo. El sol de Lousiana no parecía tener interés en reducir su castigo sobre nosotros. Nunca había visitado Nueva Orleans. A mis ojos era… simple. Mientras me acercaba a la mansión no pude evitar que mis ojos se cruzaran con las de los negros que trabajaban en el campo. Por un segundo me sentí algo asustada. Pero mis miedos se mitigaron al ver a los guardianes, y los látigos que colgaban de su cinturón. Algo que me hizo sentir segura.

No entendía como el señor Gold y su familia vivía allí. Es cierto que los beneficios de tener esclavos eran obvios, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión hacia la gente de color. Saqué mi sombrilla y me la puse sobre la cabeza. Si había ido allí era para ver a Regina, no para escrutar las plantaciones por miedo a una revuelta.

Toqué sobre la puerta de color marfil y esperé. Regina y yo teníamos la misma edad. Quince años. Era mi mejor amiga… y a veces pensaba en ella como algo más. Mis padres, sin embargo, me presionaban para que encontrase marido y formase una familia.

Regina abrió la puerta y me dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella, como siempre, iba ataviada con uno de los vestidos más elegantes que había visto en toda mi vida. Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y la seguí a su habitación. El señor Gold y la madre de Regina estaban fuera.

Les caía muy bien y les encantaba mi amistad con Regina porque imaginaban que les llevaría a tener una nueva relación comercial con mis padres. Yo, por mi parte, sólo buscaba pasar tiempo con la morena. Llevábamos ya un rato tomando té en su habitación, cuando Regina hizo una sugerencia que me produjo un escalofrío.

_ Bueno, vamos a salir fuera a dar un paseo._ Me dijo, poniéndose en pie.

_ ¿Con los negros?_ Pregunté, algo tensa._ ¿No te da miedo?

_ Son esclavos, Emma. Ellos tienen que tenerte miedo a ti._ Dijo, alzando una ceja. Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios que me dejó sin respiración.

Regina tenía mucho más claro que yo lo que quería de mí. Aún no entendía cómo iba a ser nuestra vida en el futuro.

_ Vale, saldremos._ Me puse en pie.

Regina tenía razón. Los esclavos nos evitaban. Tanto, que me confié, mientras andaba por la plantación, me terminé perdiendo. Y fue entonces, cuando le vi. A un hombre, un blanco, ataviado con una gabardina y un sombrero de tres puntas. Me acerqué, esperando pedirle ayuda para volver a la mansión, y entonces… escuché el disparo, y sentí el fuego que me atravesó el pecho, cuando la bala me perforó. Lo último que vi fue los brillantes ojos azules del hombre que me había disparado.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en una sala blanca, tan inmensa que me resultaría imposible encontrar los límites del lugar. Mi vestido había desaparecido y llevaba una suave toga blanca. Escuché voces en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Emma Swan!_ Exclamaba un vozarrón imponente que lo llenaba todo.

_ Sí… sí… soy yo._ Dije, encogida.

_ Has vivido una vida corta… pero insustancial._ Exclamaba la voz.

¿Quién sería aquella voz? ¿Acaso era Dios? ¿Estaba ante las puertas del cielo? ¿O a punto de caer al infierno?

_ Ahora… has de tomar una decisión._ Dijo la voz.

_ ¿Una decisión?_ Pregunté, notaba que temblaba.

_ La vida que has perdido… es irrecuperable._ Sentenció la voz._ Y no mereces una vida privilegiada.

_ ¿Por qué no la merezco?_ Me atreví a preguntar.

_ Debiste marcar la diferencia. Debiste plantarte y decir que no._ Espetó la voz.

_ ¡Sólo tengo quince años!_ grité.

_ Eso no es excusa._ Respondió la voz._ Sabemos la mujer que habrías sido. Una mujer indigna de la vida que habría alcanzado.

_ Entonces._ Suspiré._ ¿Qué decisión debo tomar?

_ Puedes morir ahora… o vivir una nueva vida. Una vida con cadenas. Una vida de esclava._ Dijo la voz.

_ ¡Viviré para comprar mi libertad!_ grité.

La voz rio. Estaba claro que no creía en mi palabra. Que no me creía capaz. Y sin embargo, yo pensaba en Regina, en lo poco que me apetecía tener que despedirme de ella ahora. Y no iba a hacerlo. Si me daban una segunda oportunidad, pensaba aprovecharla. Fuese como fuera.

_ ¿Esa es tu decisión?

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando el blanco suelo que había bajo mis pies.

_ Así sea.

 _¿?_

Una esclava como yo, sabía bien lo que era perder a sus seres queridos. Pero ver a mi hija, de apenas quince años, morir víctima de la fiebre, era algo que no dejaba de carcomerme por dentro. Sus ojos casi habían perdido su color, pasando del marrón a un negro parduzco.

Sudaba con fuerza, no comía y convulsionaba. Había rogado a los espíritus, una y otra vez, que le dieran fuerzas. Fuerzas para sobrevivir a su enfermedad. Fuerzas para vivir otro día. Entonces fue cuando lanzó su último estertor, y se desplomó.

Lancé un grito, previo a un llanto que, comenzó, pero nunca llegó a prolongarse. Mi hija se incorporó, y me miró, con una pareja de ojos azules que jamás había visto.

 _Emma Swan_

El primer suspiro fue doloroso. Y lo primero que vi fue el tejado de madera de una cabaña ruinosa. Me incorporé, sintiendo el peso de mis manos. Manos que observé. Mis dedos, teñidos del color del chocolate, me provocaron rechazo. Me pasé la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo, como si intentase borrar el color de una piel que no se desteñiría.

_ _¡Aveline! ¡Estás viva!_

Las palabras de aquella mujer estaban en el idioma africano. Una lengua que antes, para mí, era desconocida. Y, sin embargo, ahora lo escuchaba como si me estuviese hablando en mi inglés materno. Algo que me daba miedo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No contesté a aquella mujer. Me puse en pie y salí al exterior. Me encontraba en una plantación, pero no en la de Regina. Ni tan siquiera sabía quién era, o por dónde comenzar.

Sólo era… una esclava más.

 _Regina Gold_

A lo largo de mi vida había vivido varios momentos tristes, pero nunca uno como el que supuso perder a Emma. Aún me costaba creerlo. La idea de que la hubiesen asesinado… en nuestras tierras. Amargaba mi existencia. Me sentía responsable. Yo le había dicho que saliésemos. Le había dicho que era seguro. Y ahora estábamos celebrando su funeral.

Lloré, lloré con todas mis fuerzas, y me dejé caer en el suelo. Aunque era algo que nunca podría compartir con nadie, Emma Swan era la única persona a la que realmente había amado en mi vida, y en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que nunca volvería a sentir aquello por nadie.

 _Aveline_

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ el brazo del amo volvió a arquearse cuando me golpeó en el rostro.

Pero no me dolía. Mi piel era más resistente que nunca. Podía correr más de lo que jamás había corrido. Era más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había sido. Los años de trabajo habían convertido el que ya podía considerar mi cuerpo en algo que, como Emma, nunca habría aspirado a ser.

_ ¡Emma Swan!_ grité, con todas mis fuerzas.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces. Me negué. Aquel era mi nombre. Y no pensaba renunciar a él. Mis pensamientos eran lo único que nadie podía arrebatarme.

 _Diez años más tarde._

 _Regina Gold_

No había un solo día en el que no echase de menos a Emma. Ni uno sólo en el que no quisiera visitar su tumba para dejarle flores. Pero estaba muy lejos, y por ello sólo podía hacerlo una vez al año. Cumplía veinticinco años, y mi padre me había dado dinero para comprar a una esclava, una nueva asistenta personal. La antigua había muerto de agotamiento.

Y así era como había llegado, una vez más, a ver al esclavista. Nunca era una visita agradable. Pero sabía cómo tratar con los esclavos. Llevaba una fusta preparada, por si alguno se propasaba. Sin embargo, no tenía interés en conocer en profundidad a los recién llegados de África.

A mis venticinco años tenía claro que para una asistente me importaba lo que supiese hacer, y cuanto más instruida, mejor. De modo que le pedí eso mismo al esclavista.

_ ¿Sabe usted tratar con un temperamento fuerte, señora?_ Me preguntó.

Yo me reí. No, no era el ejemplo de una mujer delicada que no sabía tratar con sus siervos. Desde la muerte de Emma, mis esclavos habían pagado más de una vez por mi dolor. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos hizo nada, ninguno de ellos había hecho nada, ni había tratado de salvarla. Ninguno de ellos había visto al asesino.

_ Entonces… tengo a la esclava perfecta para usted._ Dijo el hombre. Podía oler el hambre de dinero en sus ojos._ Sabe leer y escribir, y habla inglés y francés, además del diabólico idioma de su gente. Es fuerte y robusta, y será una bonita percha para sus vestidos si así lo quiere.

Alcé una ceja y le miré a los ojos. No soy tonta. Si realmente fuese todo tan bueno no estaría pudriéndose en una jaula, estaría en una buena mansión.

_ La pega._ Dije, mirándole.

_ Ya se lo he dicho, el temperamento.

_ ¿Tan horrible es?_ Pregunté.

_ Desde hace diez años ningún Amo ha conseguido ponerla en cintura. Ha vuelto aquí una y otra vez.

_ Enséñamela._ Dije, fría.

 _Aveline_

Nunca iba a ser libre. Nunca iba a volver a ver a Regina. Iba a pasarme esa segunda vida yendo y viniendo de aquella oscura celda. Me encerraba allí porque más de una vez había pegado a las otras esclavas al encerrarnos juntas.

_ Tenga cuidado, señorita. Se lo digo en serio, esta mujer es una fiera.

Iba a soltar una frase socarrona, cuando mis ojos coincidieron con dos orbes del color del chocolate fundido. Quería gritarle que era Emma, quería que lo supiera, que me liberara. Quería volver a ser la de antes. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible. Y a ojos de Regina, al igual que del resto, no era más que otra esclava.

Regina restalló su látigo contra la pared para intimidarme, pero no hacía falta. Yo me puse en pie y abrí la boca, mostrándole mis dientes.

_ No parece tan peligrosa como usted decía.

Observó mi dentadura y sopesó mis brazos. Regina no sabía francés, pero le pidió al esclavista que me hiciera un par de preguntas para confirmarlo. Yo me sentía nerviosa por su examen, a pesar de ser mucho menos exhaustivo que los de otros.

_ ¿Qué le parecen dos mil?

¡Maldito bastado! Nunca habían pedido tanto por mí. Y eso era algo que él sabía. Era un precio desorbitado.

_ Quinientos dólares._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Y ni un centavo más. Puede que crea que puede engañarme por ser una mujer. Pero no soy como esas damas casadas que acostumbrará a ver. Estoy soltera, y me gano el capital yo misma.

Seguía soltera. Admito que esa revelación me alegró el alma. Verla casada y con cuatro hijos me habría matado. Me mantuve relajada y receptiva, por primera vez desde que había nacido como Aveline.

_ Está bien, vale… quinientos._ Sabía que, a pesar de ello, sacaba un buen beneficio._ La espero en mi casa. Te pagaré entonces.

 _Regina Gold_

Cuando aquella esclava me había mirado a los ojos… había sentido algo. Me miraba como si me conociera. Y aquellos ojos azules. Sólo había visto una mirada así… una vez. Aquella esclava me había mirado del mismo modo que Emma solía mirarme. Y eso… carecía de sentido.

No dejaba de pensar en ello mientras el carruaje me llevaba a casa. La esclava llegaría al día siguiente, probablemente. Yo, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Emma, y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Aquella mirada me la había recordado más que nunca. _Emma Swan_

El viaje desde Carolina había sido largo. El sol de Lousiana no parecía tener interés en reducir su castigo sobre nosotros. Nunca había visitado Nueva Orleans. A mis ojos era… simple. Mientras me acercaba a la mansión no pude evitar que mis ojos se cruzaran con las de los negros que trabajaban en el campo. Por un segundo me sentí algo asustada. Pero mis miedos se mitigaron al ver a los guardianes, y los látigos que colgaban de su cinturón. Algo que me hizo sentir segura.

No entendía como el señor Gold y su familia vivía allí. Es cierto que los beneficios de tener esclavos eran obvios, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión hacia la gente de color. Saqué mi sombrilla y me la puse sobre la cabeza. Si había ido allí era para ver a Regina, no para escrutar las plantaciones por miedo a una revuelta.

Toqué sobre la puerta de color marfil y esperé. Regina y yo teníamos la misma edad. Quince años. Era mi mejor amiga… y a veces pensaba en ella como algo más. Mis padres, sin embargo, me presionaban para que encontrase marido y formase una familia.

Regina abrió la puerta y me dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ella, como siempre, iba ataviada con uno de los vestidos más elegantes que había visto en toda mi vida. Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y la seguí a su habitación. El señor Gold y la madre de Regina estaban fuera.

Les caía muy bien y les encantaba mi amistad con Regina porque imaginaban que les llevaría a tener una nueva relación comercial con mis padres. Yo, por mi parte, sólo buscaba pasar tiempo con la morena. Llevábamos ya un rato tomando té en su habitación, cuando Regina hizo una sugerencia que me produjo un escalofrío.

_ Bueno, vamos a salir fuera a dar un paseo._ Me dijo, poniéndose en pie.

_ ¿Con los negros?_ Pregunté, algo tensa._ ¿No te da miedo?

_ Son esclavos, Emma. Ellos tienen que tenerte miedo a ti._ Dijo, alzando una ceja. Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios que me dejó sin respiración.

Regina tenía mucho más claro que yo lo que quería de mí. Aún no entendía cómo iba a ser nuestra vida en el futuro.

_ Vale, saldremos._ Me puse en pie.

Regina tenía razón. Los esclavos nos evitaban. Tanto, que me confié, mientras andaba por la plantación, me terminé perdiendo. Y fue entonces, cuando le vi. A un hombre, un blanco, ataviado con una gabardina y un sombrero de tres puntas. Me acerqué, esperando pedirle ayuda para volver a la mansión, y entonces… escuché el disparo, y sentí el fuego que me atravesó el pecho, cuando la bala me perforó. Lo último que vi fue los brillantes ojos azules del hombre que me había disparado.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en una sala blanca, tan inmensa que me resultaría imposible encontrar los límites del lugar. Mi vestido había desaparecido y llevaba una suave toga blanca. Escuché voces en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Emma Swan!_ Exclamaba un vozarrón imponente que lo llenaba todo.

_ Sí… sí… soy yo._ Dije, encogida.

_ Has vivido una vida corta… pero insustancial._ Exclamaba la voz.

¿Quién sería aquella voz? ¿Acaso era Dios? ¿Estaba ante las puertas del cielo? ¿O a punto de caer al infierno?

_ Ahora… has de tomar una decisión._ Dijo la voz.

_ ¿Una decisión?_ Pregunté, notaba que temblaba.

_ La vida que has perdido… es irrecuperable._ Sentenció la voz._ Y no mereces una vida privilegiada.

_ ¿Por qué no la merezco?_ Me atreví a preguntar.

_ Debiste marcar la diferencia. Debiste plantarte y decir que no._ Espetó la voz.

_ ¡Sólo tengo quince años!_ grité.

_ Eso no es excusa._ Respondió la voz._ Sabemos la mujer que habrías sido. Una mujer indigna de la vida que habría alcanzado.

_ Entonces._ Suspiré._ ¿Qué decisión debo tomar?

_ Puedes morir ahora… o vivir una nueva vida. Una vida con cadenas. Una vida de esclava._ Dijo la voz.

_ ¡Viviré para comprar mi libertad!_ grité.

La voz rio. Estaba claro que no creía en mi palabra. Que no me creía capaz. Y sin embargo, yo pensaba en Regina, en lo poco que me apetecía tener que despedirme de ella ahora. Y no iba a hacerlo. Si me daban una segunda oportunidad, pensaba aprovecharla. Fuese como fuera.

_ ¿Esa es tu decisión?

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando el blanco suelo que había bajo mis pies.

_ Así sea.

 _¿?_

Una esclava como yo, sabía bien lo que era perder a sus seres queridos. Pero ver a mi hija, de apenas quince años, morir víctima de la fiebre, era algo que no dejaba de carcomerme por dentro. Sus ojos casi habían perdido su color, pasando del marrón a un negro parduzco.

Sudaba con fuerza, no comía y convulsionaba. Había rogado a los espíritus, una y otra vez, que le dieran fuerzas. Fuerzas para sobrevivir a su enfermedad. Fuerzas para vivir otro día. Entonces fue cuando lanzó su último estertor, y se desplomó.

Lancé un grito, previo a un llanto que, comenzó, pero nunca llegó a prolongarse. Mi hija se incorporó, y me miró, con una pareja de ojos azules que jamás había visto.

 _Emma Swan_

El primer suspiro fue doloroso. Y lo primero que vi fue el tejado de madera de una cabaña ruinosa. Me incorporé, sintiendo el peso de mis manos. Manos que observé. Mis dedos, teñidos del color del chocolate, me provocaron rechazo. Me pasé la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo, como si intentase borrar el color de una piel que no se desteñiría.

_ _¡Aveline! ¡Estás viva!_

Las palabras de aquella mujer estaban en el idioma africano. Una lengua que antes, para mí, era desconocida. Y, sin embargo, ahora lo escuchaba como si me estuviese hablando en mi inglés materno. Algo que me daba miedo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

No contesté a aquella mujer. Me puse en pie y salí al exterior. Me encontraba en una plantación, pero no en la de Regina. Ni tan siquiera sabía quién era, o por dónde comenzar.

Sólo era… una esclava más.

 _Regina Gold_

A lo largo de mi vida había vivido varios momentos tristes, pero nunca uno como el que supuso perder a Emma. Aún me costaba creerlo. La idea de que la hubiesen asesinado… en nuestras tierras. Amargaba mi existencia. Me sentía responsable. Yo le había dicho que saliésemos. Le había dicho que era seguro. Y ahora estábamos celebrando su funeral.

Lloré, lloré con todas mis fuerzas, y me dejé caer en el suelo. Aunque era algo que nunca podría compartir con nadie, Emma Swan era la única persona a la que realmente había amado en mi vida, y en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que nunca volvería a sentir aquello por nadie.

 _Aveline_

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ el brazo del amo volvió a arquearse cuando me golpeó en el rostro.

Pero no me dolía. Mi piel era más resistente que nunca. Podía correr más de lo que jamás había corrido. Era más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había sido. Los años de trabajo habían convertido el que ya podía considerar mi cuerpo en algo que, como Emma, nunca habría aspirado a ser.

_ ¡Emma Swan!_ grité, con todas mis fuerzas.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces. Me negué. Aquel era mi nombre. Y no pensaba renunciar a él. Mis pensamientos eran lo único que nadie podía arrebatarme.

 _Diez años más tarde._

 _Regina Gold_

No había un solo día en el que no echase de menos a Emma. Ni uno sólo en el que no quisiera visitar su tumba para dejarle flores. Pero estaba muy lejos, y por ello sólo podía hacerlo una vez al año. Cumplía veinticinco años, y mi padre me había dado dinero para comprar a una esclava, una nueva asistenta personal. La antigua había muerto de agotamiento.

Y así era como había llegado, una vez más, a ver al esclavista. Nunca era una visita agradable. Pero sabía cómo tratar con los esclavos. Llevaba una fusta preparada, por si alguno se propasaba. Sin embargo, no tenía interés en conocer en profundidad a los recién llegados de África.

A mis venticinco años tenía claro que para una asistente me importaba lo que supiese hacer, y cuanto más instruida, mejor. De modo que le pedí eso mismo al esclavista.

_ ¿Sabe usted tratar con un temperamento fuerte, señora?_ Me preguntó.

Yo me reí. No, no era el ejemplo de una mujer delicada que no sabía tratar con sus siervos. Desde la muerte de Emma, mis esclavos habían pagado más de una vez por mi dolor. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos hizo nada, ninguno de ellos había hecho nada, ni había tratado de salvarla. Ninguno de ellos había visto al asesino.

_ Entonces… tengo a la esclava perfecta para usted._ Dijo el hombre. Podía oler el hambre de dinero en sus ojos._ Sabe leer y escribir, y habla inglés y francés, además del diabólico idioma de su gente. Es fuerte y robusta, y será una bonita percha para sus vestidos si así lo quiere.

Alcé una ceja y le miré a los ojos. No soy tonta. Si realmente fuese todo tan bueno no estaría pudriéndose en una jaula, estaría en una buena mansión.

_ La pega._ Dije, mirándole.

_ Ya se lo he dicho, el temperamento.

_ ¿Tan horrible es?_ Pregunté.

_ Desde hace diez años ningún Amo ha conseguido ponerla en cintura. Ha vuelto aquí una y otra vez.

_ Enséñamela._ Dije, fría.

 _Aveline_

Nunca iba a ser libre. Nunca iba a volver a ver a Regina. Iba a pasarme esa segunda vida yendo y viniendo de aquella oscura celda. Me encerraba allí porque más de una vez había pegado a las otras esclavas al encerrarnos juntas.

_ Tenga cuidado, señorita. Se lo digo en serio, esta mujer es una fiera.

Iba a soltar una frase socarrona, cuando mis ojos coincidieron con dos orbes del color del chocolate fundido. Quería gritarle que era Emma, quería que lo supiera, que me liberara. Quería volver a ser la de antes. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible. Y a ojos de Regina, al igual que del resto, no era más que otra esclava.

Regina restalló su látigo contra la pared para intimidarme, pero no hacía falta. Yo me puse en pie y abrí la boca, mostrándole mis dientes.

_ No parece tan peligrosa como usted decía.

Observó mi dentadura y sopesó mis brazos. Regina no sabía francés, pero le pidió al esclavista que me hiciera un par de preguntas para confirmarlo. Yo me sentía nerviosa por su examen, a pesar de ser mucho menos exhaustivo que los de otros.

_ ¿Qué le parecen dos mil?

¡Maldito bastado! Nunca habían pedido tanto por mí. Y eso era algo que él sabía. Era un precio desorbitado.

_ Quinientos dólares._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Y ni un centavo más. Puede que crea que puede engañarme por ser una mujer. Pero no soy como esas damas casadas que acostumbrará a ver. Estoy soltera, y me gano el capital yo misma.

Seguía soltera. Admito que esa revelación me alegró el alma. Verla casada y con cuatro hijos me habría matado. Me mantuve relajada y receptiva, por primera vez desde que había nacido como Aveline.

_ Está bien, vale… quinientos._ Sabía que, a pesar de ello, sacaba un buen beneficio._ La espero en mi casa. Te pagaré entonces.

 _Regina Gold_

Cuando aquella esclava me había mirado a los ojos… había sentido algo. Me miraba como si me conociera. Y aquellos ojos azules. Sólo había visto una mirada así… una vez. Aquella esclava me había mirado del mismo modo que Emma solía mirarme. Y eso… carecía de sentido.

No dejaba de pensar en ello mientras el carruaje me llevaba a casa. La esclava llegaría al día siguiente, probablemente. Yo, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en Emma, y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Aquella mirada me la había recordado más que nunca.


	2. Fuego en las venas

**Puff... llevo todo el día montando muebles... ha sido un infierno... por suerte tenía este capítulo terminado desde ayer. Sí, se que he tardado una barbaridad... pero entendedme... han sido unas semanas muy chungas con tanta reforma.**

 **Bueno Diana, ahora podrás tener más. La historia está empezando y no la abandono aunque tarde.**

 **Mika, espero no haberte perdido... la cosa ha llevado su tiempo.**

 **Kykyo... no te haces una idea de la cantidad de cosas que tengo que escribir. Pero merece la pena.**

 **15marday... tiene que pasar un tiempo... o no... quién sabe.**

 **Guest... LO SIENTO. No puedo hacer más, de verdad.**

* * *

 _Aveline_

El agua era como un helado bálsamo bajo el ardiente sol. Los baños solían ser rápidos y desagradables, pero aquel día incluso tuve jabón. Me puse mis harapos y me subí a la parte trasera del carruaje, entre los barrotes. Por suerte, aquel no había sido un día de muchas ventas. Tan sólo otra esclava más y yo. Aquella mujer se había dedicado a trenzarme el cabello durante el viaje. No hablamos. Yo tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Aveline y Regina acababan de conocerse. Yo ya no era Emma Swan, ya no existía aquella conexión entre las dos. Tenía que empezar de cero, desde más abajo que nunca. No me despedí de mi compañera cuando bajé del carruaje. Hacía calor, pero Regina lo combatía con un parasol. Iba vestida de azul y se encontraba apoyada en la valla cuando llegamos. El esclavista me empujó, pero mi equilibrio era muy preciso y no consiguió tirarme.

_ ¡No manches la mercancía, anormal!_ Gritó Regina, cogiéndome del brazo._ Si la llegas a tirar…

Me quedé quieta, simplemente observando a la morena, su fuerza y sus arrestos al enfrentarse al esclavista, un hombre que acostumbraba a controlar a hombres fornidos de casi dos metros de altura, pero que se veía intimidado.

_ Tome sus quinientos dólares y lárguese.

Los billetes cambiaron de manos y Regina me llevó dentro. Liberada de las cadenas la verdad es que me sentía mucho más cómoda. Ella me sujetaba con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a intentar escapar, pero esa lección ya la tenía aprendida.

_ ¿Vas a portarte bien?_ Me preguntó, directamente.

_ Con usted sí._ Dije, con perfil bajo.

_ Eso suena bien… no me gustaría… tener que gastar mi látigo contigo.

_ Gracias señora._ Dije, mientras atravesábamos la puerta de entrada, blanca.

Al ver al señor y la señora Gold en la entrada bajé la vista y me mantuve en perfil bajo. Había visto a otros esclavos hacerlo. Su esposa y él hablaron con Regina y la felicitaron por su cumpleaños como si yo fuese un mueble, fingiendo que no existía.

_ Que extraño… por lo que decía el esclavista ya tendría que haberte dado una buena paliza a estas alturas._ Dijo Regina, cuando nos quedamos solas._ ¿Qué diferencia hay?

_ Quiero estar aquí._ Dije, sincera.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé callada. Regina me tomó del mentón con rudeza y me obligó a mirarla. Era mucho más baja que yo.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Insistió.

Yo guardé silencio, y ella me dio una bofetada que resonó en la habitación. Emma habría llorado desconsolada, como Aveline, apenas sentí una leve quemazón.

_ Dime por qué._ Dijo, empujándome contra la pared.

_ Si tanto interés tiene, es por usted._ Pestañeó._ Podría explicárselo, pero dudo que lo entendiese.

_ Quizá mejor de lo que crees._ Dijo, soltándome._ Ve a vestirte. Esta noche tenemos visita y tienes que encargarte de los invitados.

_ Sí, señora.

 _Regina Gold_

Había algo en aquella esclava… en la forma en la que me miraba, que no entendía. Era como si algo, en mi interior, despertase después de mucho tiempo. Cuando la pegaba… algo en mi interior se retorcía. Era demasiado intensa, demasiado furor contenido… encerrado en la esclava más dócil que había visto en mi vida. Había gato encerrado, no sabía lo que era, pero podía jurar que pensaba averiguarlo.

Tal como le indiqué, se visitó con uno de mis viejos vestidos, uno blanco. El blanco parecía sentarle muy bien. Mientras la observaba cambiarse, no pude evitar fijarme en sus formas. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, tonificado y su piel tenía un tono bronce muy agradable a la vista.

Mi familia era… consciente de mis preferencias. Les había prometido que me casaría, pero eso no quitaba que sintiesen cierta repulsión ante lo que yo deseaba. Y por eso había tenido que ser muy discreta… pero tenía intención de facilitarme las cosas de un modo u otro.

Me mordí el labio mientras la miraba. Estaba cansada de sentirme sola. Cansada de tener que salir en la oscuridad para buscar a alguien con quién desfogar mis instintos. Esos días habían terminado. Tomé a Aveline de la cintura y la empujé contra la pared.

Ella emitió un gemido. Estaba atrapada en aquel vestido que le quedaba estrecho. Y yo me pasé la lengua por los labios. Estaba tensa. Y eso me gustaba. Parecía nerviosa.

_ No te he traído aquí para que me des clase de francés._ Le dije, con voz ronca.

Noté cómo se estremecía de arriba abajo y me sonreí mientras bajaba, pues me gustaba tenerla tan aturdida justo al llegar.

 _Aveline_

Cuando finalmente llegué a la cocina, con una bandeja de pastas, me encontré con una pequeña reunión de señoritas blancas bien vestidas tomando té. Yo solía participar en reuniones como aquellas. ¿Queréis mi opinión? El no tener que ir era de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía ser una esclava. Se hablaba continuamente de cosas intrascendentes y de chicos… sobretodo de chicos.

Nunca me había interesado por los hombres y no había llegado a alcanzar la edad para la que se consideraba que estaría casadera, por lo que no solía tener que preocuparme de quién sería mi marido. Regina, sin embargo, parecía intentar esquivar el tema mientras sus queridas amigas la acosaban.

_ ¿Vas a seguir callándotelo, Regina?_ La pinchaban._ ¿Qué hay de ese tal Killian? Cuentan que va detrás de ti.

Me tembló un poco la tetera mientras servía el té. Lo cierto es que la idea de que hubiese un hombre de mirada aviesa detrás de Regina no me resultaba nada agradable. Pero lo cierto es que entendía la posición en la que estaba Regina. Con un patrimonio como el suyo tenía que olvidarse de sus deseos de amor y ser práctica, buscar un marido con el que casarse y tener descendencia.

Vivíamos en un mundo en el que la posición social era mucho más importa que el amor al tomar una decisión como aquella. Cuando era Emma nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora no podía evitar encontrarlo triste.

_ Supongo que puedo invitarle mañana a tomar el té y hablar sobre sus barcos.

El tal Killian debía ser un magnate del comercio. Alguien bien posicionado que veía en Regina a una esposa florero bonita que llevar al altar. No pude evitar una expresión de asco que, por suerte, fue ignorada por esas personas para las que era básicamente invisible.

Después de la comida, me reuní con Úrsula. Una mujer de color mayor que yo. Era como una sargento.

_ No me gusta tu actitud. No puedes expresar así tus opiniones en presencia de los amos. Esta vez has tenido suerte, pero a la próxima te caerán azotes._ Dijo, mientras avanzábamos por la plantación.

Hacía calor. Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Había aprendido que en esos momentos los esclavos no debíamos ser muy habladores. Debíamos esperar a los momentos adecuados. Un esclavo no es dueño de su tiempo, no es dueño de su voluntad.

Un esclavo sólo es dueño de la voz que resuena en lo más profundo de su cabeza, la voz de su mente y su memoria. Y cuando me tumbé a descansar en mi pequeña Chabola, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había visto. En lo mucho que Regina había cambiado… en cómo madurar podía ser algo desagradable.

Pero no era quién para quejarme. Pues yo había cambiado mucho más que ella. Y no sólo en el color de mi piel… no sólo en mi nombre o mi rostro. El fuego y el látigo me habían hecho cambiar. Y al contrario de lo que podía parecer, no me habían hecho más dócil.

Había un fuego en mi interior. Una fuerza antigua que no entendía, pero que encendía mi temple de un modo que no creía siquiera posible antes. Aquella noche me costó mucho dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Regina y en ese misterioso Killian.

 _Regina Mills_

Odiaba profundamente a Killian Jones. Era un hombre déspota, mujeriego y egocéntrico. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón desearía que dejase de rondarme. Mi padre prácticamente había arreglado ya nuestro matrimonio… porque aquel hombre poseía tal cantidad de dinero y tierras que duplicaría la fortuna familiar si me casaba con él… como mínimo.

_ ¿Más té, querida?_ Preguntó, inclinando la tetera.

_ Sí, por favor._ Dije, en un susurro.

Aveline se retrasaba con las pastas. Era nueva, pero aun así las licencias y retrasos que se tomaba, eran molestos. Yo no aceptaba la mediocridad. Y aunque la nueva esclava me agradaba… iba a pasarlo mal.

 _Aveline_

La obsesión de la gente de aquella casa con el té y las pastas… me resultaba molestaba. Era obvio que la ascendencia inglesa estaba aún presente, pero aun así no podía olvidar la sensación de que estaba sirviendo pastas todo el día. Regina estaba con ese… usurpador de Killian Jones.

No le había visto siquiera y ya le odiaba. Odiaría a cualquiera que babeara alrededor de Regina como lo estaba haciendo él. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la cocina y le vi… la bandeja de pastas se me cayó al suelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero mi memoria… jamás olvidaría.

Aquel par de ojos azules, helados como la fría nieve. Eran los ojos del hombre que había acabado con mi vida… con la vida de Emma Swan. Estuve a punto de cerrar el puño y romperle la nariz, pero lo cierto es que de haberlo hecho, lo más probable es que hubiese muerto antes de que cayese el sol. Especialmente después de ver cómo Regina me tomaba del vestido y me empujaba.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar mi comida, escoria?_ Bramó, abofeteándome. No reaccioné._ ¡Discúlpate!

Antes de poder contestar me hundió el puño en el estómago. Caí al suelo y la miré a los ojos. Sentía genuina tristeza al ver lo que Regina era capaz de hacerme. Si tan sólo supiese la verdad… Pero no era tan estúpida para decírselo.

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera, volviéndose a uno de los celadores.

_ Dale una buena lección a esta basura._ Gritó, con el fuego en sus ojos._ Cien latigazos para que aprenda a no tirar la comida.

Estaba acostumbrada a los latigazos. Y mientras me dejaba arrastrar y atar para recibirlos, ni siquiera pensaba en el dolor físico que me causarían. Y cuando el cuero golpeó mi piel, no consiguieron que gritase. Sin embargo, la humillación que significó para mí que Regina diese esa orden no se podía expresar con palabras.

 _Regina Gold_

Las apariencias, la posición. Había visto el rostro de Killian cuando Aveline dejó caer la bandeja de pastas. Sabía lo que se esperaba de mí, y no había podido evitarlo. Había visto la forma en la que Killian miraba fuera, regodeándose en el dolor de Aveline

Estuve callada y taciturna el resto de la velada. No quería seguir hablando con Killian y él debió percibirlo, porque estuvo bastante menos incitado a tocarme el resto de la conversación.

_ No deberías dejar que el comportamiento de una negra te estropee las tardes así, Regina._ Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de marcharse.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando intercepté a Úrsula justo antes de su marcha. Apenas hablaba con la mujer, y se sorprendió de mi acercamiento, aunque se esforzó porque no lo percibiera.

_ Dile a Aveline que quiero que se presente en mi habitación. Lo antes posible.

 _Aveline_

Sentí cierto miedo cuando crucé el umbral de la habitación. Estaba en absoluto penumbra y me costaba vislumbrar más que una difusa sombra en la cama, que se movió al recibirme. No había visto a Regina desde su enfado, e ignoraba lo que quería.

_ Enciende el candil que hay junto a ti._ Ordenó.

Mientras tomaba una cerilla y encendía la lámpara de aceite, no pude evitar pensar que era una posición extraña para una lámpara. Yo seguía siendo incapaz de ver a Regina en la oscuridad, no al menos más que su silueta.

_ Quítate el vestido._ Ordenó.

Asentí lentamente y me despojé del vestido que, a fin de cuentas, le pertenecía. Se me ocurrió que quizá los latigazos no le parecían suficientes. Se quedó en silencio un tiempo, simplemente mirándome, o eso intuía. Encendió la luz lentamente y me quedé congelada al verla. Se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama, cuidadosamente peina, su rostro maquillado y sus ojos pintados del mismo tono rojizo que las manzanas que tanto le gustaban. Pero ante todo, hubo una cosa que llamó mi atención más que nada.

Regina estaba desnuda.


	3. El final del camino

**Siempre me dices lo mismo, Kykyo.**

 **Bueno, Isaty... sobre la antigua Emma no hay mucho que contar. Sus padres vivían en el norte, hija de un negocio de viñedos, y distinguidamente rica. Desde pequeña la enseñaron a temer a los negros por ser convención social.**

 **¿Tú qué crees, dcromeor?**

* * *

 _Aveline_

No pude evitar alterarme al ver a Regina levantarse de la cama. Mis ojos, traviesos, vagaron hasta sus pezones sonrosados, rodeados por una piel blanca que no había sido tocada por la luz solar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un instinto primigenio y animal se estaba apoderando de mí. Ella pasó sus dedos por mi piel, y yo me estremecí involuntariamente. Sabía lo que quería hacer pero no dejaba de ser como una leona enjaulada que esperaba que su ama le abriese las puertas.

_ Sabes… es divertido tenerte así…_ Susurró Regina, acariciando uno de mis pezones, rozándolo con sus uñas._ Podría estar así todo el día.

Quería rogarle que no lo hiciera… quería decirle que hacerme algo así era inhumano y que sería capaz de romper a llorar si lo hacía… pero me tragué mis palabras.

_ Sabes… siento mucho lo de esta tarde… yo no quería azotarte… fue todo culpa de Killian…_ Susurró, besando suavemente mi mejilla. Hablaba con un tono infantil y dulzón que me estaba nublando la razón._ ¿Me perdonas?

_ Por supuesto…_ Dije, con la voz ronca por el deseo mal disimulado.

_ Sabía que serías una buena chica… lo vi en tus ojos._ Dijo, abrazándome por la espalda y tomando mis pechos entre sus manos. Gruñí.

Estaba más frustrada de lo que jamás lo había estado. Un deseo furioso se había adueñado de mi mente y de mi corazón y este moría por salir. Regina me acarició a los hombros y, ronroneando, colocó su rostro sobre mi hombro.

_ Quiero me hagas el amor._ Me dijo, sin perder el tono dulce.

La bestia se liberó, y me giré, tomando a la dama de frente y empujándola, besándola con una intensidad que no sabía que sentía. Mi cuerpo estaba fuera de mi control. La empujé a la cama y salté sobre ella cual gimnasta, recortando la distancia que había entre nosotras.

_ Nunca había escuchado una orden que me produjese tanto placer cumplir…_ Dije, tomándola del rostro y besándola con intensidad.

_ Nadie me había besado así nunca…_ Reconoció, entre jadeos.

Quizá si hubiese llegado a aquella situación siendo Emma… me hubiera doblegado ante los caprichos de Regina, obedeciéndola diligentemente. Pero ahora, y por irónico que resultase… siendo su esclava, estaba en el control de la situación.

_ Quizá nadie había querido estar en esta situación como yo lo quiero._ Dije, desafiante, besando su cuello, como si lo marcase como mío. Iba a marcar mis dientes sobre ella, cuando noté un leve empujón.

_ No puedes dejarme marcas.

Gruñí como un toro frustrado. Era lógico, porque nadie podía saber aquello, pero aun así esa idea no dejaba de resultarme desagradable. Regina pareció notarlo, porque empezó a besarme en el cuello ella para sosegarme. Funcionó.

Ella estaba siendo dulce… pero yo me movía como una bestia. Atrapé sus pechos entre mis manos, dándome cuenta entonces de lo grandes que eran mis palmas. Regina gimió. Estaba tan excitada que me costaba creerlo. Mis labios se movieron por todo su cuerpo.

Lo hice sin prisas, disfrutando del cuerpo ajeno, venerándolo con mis labios, Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mis labios se ciñeron a su sexo, besándolo con todo el cariño que me guardaba. Y Regina me deleitó con sus gemidos, suaves y gozosos. Sabía… estaba segura, de que yo no recibiría el mismo trato. Y por ello me ocupé yo misma del fuego que me asolaba usando mis dedos, que rozaban furiosamente mi intimidad.

Permanecimos en aquella placentera posición durante un buen rato, hasta que llegó el éxtasis. Yo fui la primera en sentir cómo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer, pero no permití que eso me detuviese en mi trabajo. Algo me decía que si lo hacía iba a volver a ser azotada. Y aun así… nada en el mundo me impediría darle a Regina lo que estaba esperando.

_ ¡Emma!_ gritó, debatiéndose contra la cama.

Por un momento… pensé que Regina lo sabía todo… pensé que me había comprado por eso. Acto seguido entendí que me equivocaba… porque había lágrimas perladas en los ojos de la mujer. Había llamado a la persona que amaba… y nada más.

Por suerte… para mí que gritase el nombre de Emma no era ninguna ofensa, ni ningún insulto. Era mi antiguo nombre y me hacía darme cuenta de que ella no me había olvidado. Me acomodé a su espalda y la abracé en silencio. No quería romper la imagen del momento.

 _1 mes después_

Cada noche, sin excepción, Regina me llamaba y yacíamos juntas. Todas las veces invocaba mi antiguo nombre y yo respondía con una sonrisa. La confianza entre nosotras se fue estrechando… pero Regina no daba muestras de amarme. Cuando estaba fuera de aquella habitación, seguía siendo una esclava más. Una mujer que dependía de su talento para seguir con vida.

Estaba, como tantas otras mañanas, segando el campo, cuando vi a Úrsula acercarse. Parecía turbada, pero se mantuvo serena mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

_ El ama Regina acaba de anunciar su compromiso._ Dijo, en voz alta._ La boda se celebrará la próxima semana. Debemos estar preparados para ello.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía al escucharlo. Sabía que Regina tendría que casarse, que mantener las aparencias. Pero aun así dolía. En lo más profundo de mi alma no podía evitar sentirme traicionada. Pero me callé, hasta que aquella noche, como todas las anteriores, acudí al cuarto de Regina.

_ No le amo._ Fueron sus primera palabras, en cuanto crucé el umbral.

Estaba vestida aquella vez. Sentada sobre la cama, encogida y abrazándose las piernas. Esa imagen apaciguó mi enfado casi por completo.

_ ¿Y a mí, Regina?_ La miré a los ojos._ ¿A mí me amas?

_ Pues claro que te amo._ Me dijo, como si la hubiese ofendido._ ¿En serio crees que te llamo sólo por…?

_ No… yo no._ Suspiré._ ¿Quién es él?

_ Killian._ Escupió su nombre lleno de veneno._ Le odio… pero mi padre no va a permitir que no me case con él.

Me acerqué y la rodeé con los brazos. Regina me miró y me besó en los labios. Aquella noche no hicimos el amor… pero sin embargo fue la noche que más cerca me sentí de ella y de su corazón.

Y tuve una cosa clara. Más clara que nada de lo que había tenido claro en mi vida. Killian Jones tenía que morir. No iba a dejar que se casara con Regina. No al hombre que ya me había matado una vez. No dejaría que esa escoria tocase ese cuerpo que debía ser sólo mío.

 _Una semana después._

El cielo estrellado me recibía. Sabía que Killian Jones salía cada noche a beber bajo las estrellas. Lo cierto es que si no le odiase tanto lo encontraría romántico. Aferré el machete para cortar caña, y me sostuve, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre aquel tejado. Me temblaban las manos cuando salté sobre aquel monstruo al que odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Conseguí retenerle y el impulso me permitió dejarlo en el suelo. La sorpresa en sus ojos no tardó en dar paso a la ira. Sin embargo, yo lo sostuve con mis fuertes brazos. En aquel momento había tan poco en mí de la tierna Emma que resultaba imposible relacionarnos.

_ Así que eres tú._ Me miró con desprecio._ ¿Tú eres la escoria que se escabulle cada noche entre las sábanas de mi futura esposa?

_ Ella nunca será tuya._ Le gruñí con todas mis fuerzas.

Notaba el desprecio circular por todo mi torrente sanguíneo. Alcé el machete, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina me nublaba. Por un segundo, el color del mundo pareció desaparecer. Y entonces… como si de fuego se tratase, un proyectil atravesó mi estómago. Killian estaba preparado. Habría reído… al darme cuenta de que aquella pistola probablemente fuese la misma que me mató la primera vez. Pero tenía los pulmones anegados de sangre.

_ Siempre consigo lo que quiero… esclava._ Dijo._ Y eso no va a cambiar hoy.

Me apartó, con asco, y yo traté de arrastrarme por el suelo. Dejaba un reguero de sangre mientras lo hacía. Killian podría haberme disparado a la cabeza… podría haber acelerado el fin de mi sufrimiento. Pero no lo hizo. Se retiró, probablemente a deshacerse de las pruebas, y yo me entregué al sueño de la muerte.

 _Regina Mills_

Nadie me impidió acudir al entierro de Aveline. Los otros esclavos me habrían mirado con extrañeza de haberse atrevido, pero nadie lo hizo. Decían que había intentado escaparse y que uno de los celadores, al que ya habíamos despedido, había disparado. Pero yo no lo creía. Aveline no habría huido. Ella no se habría separado de mí.

Volví a la mansión, sintiendo cómo la pesadumbre se apropiaba de mí. Amaba a Aveline. Era la primera persona a la que abría mi corazón desde que Emma había muerto… y una vez más, la había perdido. Quizá no merecía la pena intentarlo siquiera. Quizá amar era insignificante.

Killian me tomó de la cintura y me miró a los ojos. No pude evitar ver una sensación de triunfo en ellos que me hizo sentir incómoda.

_ No tiene sentido que te preocupes tanto, Regina… sólo era una esclava.

_ Sí… sólo era eso._ Murmuré, apartando la mirada.

 _Emma Swan_

Aquella sala blanca me traía dolorosos recuerdos. Me miré las manos, blancas y pálidas. Notaba mi cabello rubio caer a ambos lados, desordenadamente. Volvía a ser Emma Swan. Pero no la misma que había sido cuando morí. El tiempo había pasado también para mi cuerpo… para mi espíritu. Me levanté, alta, pero no tanto como Aveline… Era inevitable preguntarme cómo sería la mujer que era ahora. Pero sin embargo, en aquella estancia blanca sin límites ni dimensión no había nada similar a un espejo que pudiese observar.

_ ¿Me habéis traído aquí para reíros de mí?_ Grité._ ¿Por no haber conseguido comprar mi libertad?

Por toda respuesta, un enorme portón de madera apareció frente a mí. Se abrió y vi luz… la luz más brillante que había visto en toda mi vida.

_ ¡No!_ Dije, sin embargo._ ¡Quiero volver con Regina!

_ El paraíso te está esperando._ Aquella voz, que retumbaba, ya no me intimidaba.

_ ¡No sería un paraíso si Regina no estuviese a mi lado, si no estuviese feliz!

_ ¿Tan importante es ella para ti?_ Preguntaba la voz.

_ ¡Viviré otra vez como esclava si es necesario!_ Grité, con todas mis fuerzas._ Pero devolvedme con ella.

_ Debemos deliberar tu petición… Emma Swan._ Contestó la voz._ Y encontrar… un cuerpo adecuado, si es que aceptamos. El tiempo… puede correr en tu contra.

Me senté sobre el frío suelo y asentí. Dejaron la puerta abierta, probablemente intentando tentarme… pero yo me tumbé en el suelo, poco me importaba cuanto tiempo tuviese que pasar.

 _5 años más tarde_

 _Regina Mills_

Como hacía cada semana, cambié las flores marchitas de la tumba de Aveline por flores frescas. Lo cierto es que la echaba de menos. Y aunque aún me esforzaba por hacer mi visita anual a la tumba de Emma, la pérdida de Aveline era aún mucho más cercana que la suya. Y estaba enterrada en mi jardín. Estaba susurrando unas palabras para ella, y no me di cuenta de la llegada de Killian hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El olor a Ron barato debería haberme avisado de su llegada, pero estaba tan centrada que ni me di cuenta. Cuando me incorporé, tiró de mi vestido y me miró como si no me viera.

_ Deberías pasar menos tiempo preocupada por esa zorra y más preocupada porque no puedes darme un hijo._ Exclamó.

_ Ella no era ninguna zorra._ Le dije, enfadada.

La bofetada cayó sobre mi rostro llevada por la inercia del momento. No era la primera vez que mi marido me pegaba, ni sería la última. Pero eso no lograría aplacar el odio y la ira que cada día crecía dentro de mí hacia su persona.

_ Tal vez dios crea que no mereces un hijo mío.

 _Tercera Persona_

La tormenta arreciaba. La mujer, en el camarote, se bamboleaba de un lado para otro. Borracha y presa de las primeras secuelas del escorbuto, Morgan O' Connor no estaba capacitada para dirigir a una tripulación que no la respetaba. Sabía que su barco se iba a hundir, pero la ginebra que corría en aquel momento por sus venas no la permitía pensar con claridad. Cuando el barco dio un bandazo y su cabeza se estampo contra el pomo de la puerta fue una muerte estúpidamente anunciada.

Pero el cadáver, lejos de ponerse rígido, dio un par de espasmos y se incorporó. Unos ojos azules, llenos de determinación, sustituyeron a la mirada verdosa que la mujer irlandesa poseía segundos antes. Se puso en pie, con una agilidad impropia de una persona sobria, y salió por la puerta del camarote.

_ ¡Atrancad el juanete mayor! ¡Vosotros dos, plegad la mayor!_ Gritó, autoritaria._ ¡El trinquete se va a hacer trizas en esa posición! ¡Moveos! ¿Es que queréis morir aquí?

Morgan subió hasta la parte trasera del barco, empujando al timonel y poniéndose ella al mando. Sabía navegar… no estaba segura de cómo… pero sabía hacerlo. Y en el continente había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color chocolate con la que tenía que reunirse. Y ya llegaba dos vidas tarde.


	4. Finale

**Dcromeor... sólo puedo decir que Killian es malvado y que se merece el mayor de los sufrimientos... MUERTE.**

 **Esa era la idea, Kykyo XD**

* * *

 _Morgan O'Connor_

La vida. Cinco años había pasado en aquel vacío, sin hambre… sin sentido del tiempo… sin nada más que aquel enorme vacío blanco y aquella puerta que me había reclamado cada segundo que había estado allí. Pero había sido paciente… y esta vez había sido recompensada. Ya no era Emma… ya no era Aveline. Ahora era Morgan O'Connor.

Y lo más natural era preguntarse entonces quién es Morgan. Morgan resulta ser la heredera de un mercader millonario de Irlanda. Una chica buena para nada con una fortuna que no sabe… me corrijo… no sabía, gastar. Además, no deja de ser una joven bastante atractiva, con una larga melena pelirroja y con unas pecas encantadoras que me olía iban a encantarle a Regina.

Acabábamos de llegar al puerto y estaba en una taberna, poniéndome al día. La gente era muy comunicativa cuando llevabas un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo y tú misma tenías muchas ganas de hablar. He de admitirlo, me gustaba mi nueva yo, desenfadada y con la atención de la gente en el bolsillo.

Supuse que consideraban que mi última vida sí que había sido virtuosa y me habían dado una posición acomodada. Pero no podía apoltronarme. Debía llegar a Regina cuanto antes, e ignorar a las agradables señoritas que parecían saber de mis inclinaciones y esperaban que las contratara para pasar la noche cálida. Y lo cierto es que quizá Morgan O'Connor hubiese aceptado.

Pero yo no era Morgan O'Connor. No sólo ella. También era… Aveline, la esclava… y también era Emma Swan. Y esas tres mujeres… ahora, tenían algo en común. Un incombustible amor y fidelidad hacia Regina Gold. Y por eso me mostré inapetente ante las damas.

Debería estar celebrando el haber llegado a puerto después de la gran tormenta como el resto de la tripulación, que iba de bar en bar. Pero no quería beber. Quería mantenerme despierta. Pero a pesar de todo, les seguí de bar en bar.

Y fue entonces cuando le vi. Allí estaba Killian Jones… con una dama en cada mano y, a pesar de ser un hombre casado, no parecía hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarlas. En mi cabeza, había dos voces que discutían. Emma abogaba por que nos mantuviéramos al margen. Aveline parecía susurrarme que cargara la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo.

Pero fue Morgan la que se impuso, lanzando un grito, producto de una larga dinastía irlandesa de borrachos furiosos por naturaleza. Seis palabras antiguas y ancestrales para esa familia que habían sido repetidas a lo largo de la historia y que para la amalgama en la que se había convertido aquella mujer… era lo más lógico y sensato. ¿Esas seis palabras?

 _Pártele la cara a ese cabrón_

Y por eso, ni corta ni perezosa, me acerqué. Y Killian no reaccionó porque no vio peligro en una tercera dama que se acercaba, probablemente porque creería que también iba a insinuarse. Pero lejos de eso. Le propiné un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas que, si bien no eran tantas como las que tenía cuando era Aveline… eran mucho mayores que las que tenía siendo Emma… Además, lo hice con un talento natural, fue un verdadero gancho de derecha que demostraba que la fuerza no era todo.

La verdad es que esperaba una represalia, pero Killian cayó al suelo, cuan largo era, inconsciente. Si al final… después de haberme matado dos veces… resultaba que era una nenaza. No pude negarlo… la satisfacción personal que aquello me produjo fue enorme.

 _Regina Jones_

Mi marido se pasaba otra vez la noche en el bar. Y no me molestaba en absoluto. Estar sola me permitía tomar una vez más el remedio que me había prepara Úrsula para asegurarme de que la asquerosa simiente de aquel desgraciado no me contaminara con un niño que no deseaba. Adoraba a los niños, y no quería tener que odiar a uno.

Sin embargo fue una sorpresa escuchar a alguien tocar contra la madera. Porque tenía timbre. Y porque Killian tenía llaves. Me acerqué y abrí yo misma, fruto de la curiosidad. Me encontré con unos ojos azules que juraría que había visto antes. Pertenecían a una mujer pelirroja, con el rostro llena de pecas, y que iba vestida de hombre.

 _Qué sexy…_

Intenté acallar el murmullo de mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que aquella mujer era muy atractiva. Con ese vestuario marinero y con el pelo ondeando, con la sal en el ambiente. Mi libido llevaba dormido desde que Aveline murió y lo notaba despertar en aquel momento.

_ Buenas noches…_ Saludé._ ¿A que debo esta visita?

_ Bueno… verá… Su marido estuvo comentando algunas pocas poco agradables de usted y es posible que yo como… mujer de honor…_ Hizo una pausa dramática._ Haya tratado de defender vuestra dignidad. Creedme que lo lamento pero… dudaba que vuestro marido fuese tan… endeble.

Por un momento tuve el rayo de esperanza de que estuviese muerto. Sin embargo, Killian llegaba sujetado por dos hombres atléticos que le trataban como lo que era, una piltrafa. Un muñeco al que dejaron tirado a mis pies. Yo sin embargo, encargué a Úrsula que lo llevara a la habitación y me centré en ella. Los hombres se retiraron y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba allí sola con la desconocida.

_ Soy Regina… Gold._ Dije, ignorando mi apellido de casada.

_ Mi nombre es Morgan O'Connor._ Se presentó. Tenía un acento muy curioso.

El apellido era irlandés… pero el acento no era realmente de esa procedencia. Parecía mezclado. Algo entre el acento de la isla esmeralda y algo africano. Algo que me sonaba extrañamente familiar. No sé por qué, pero sonreí.

_ Me preguntaba si podría compensaros de algún modo por… defender mi honor._ Susurré, mirándola.

Morgan me miró entonces profundamente a los ojos. Tenía una mirada intensa en esos ojos azules. Sólo había visto esa mirada dos veces en mi vida. Y me congelé con semejante pensamiento.

_ Lo cierto es que yo quería compensaros por vuestra amabilidad con la agresora de vuestro marido._ Dijo, con un guiño.

_ Lo cierto es que hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras._ Dije, mirándola._ Pero no me puedes preguntar por qué.

_ Lo que sea, para servirla._ Dijo, con un gesto teatral.

_ Quiero que me beses, Morgan…

 _Morgan O'Connor_

Me quedé congelada por tan descarada petición. Incluso conociendo a Regina me quedé helada por un par de segundos antes de asentir lentamente. La empujé contra el quicio de la puerta y le di un beso casto… pero ella no me permitió ser comedida. Me tomó de la cintura y me besó con intensidad… como besaba a Aveline, y como estaba segura de que nunca había besado a su marido.

Nuestras lenguas lucharon, ansiosas de imponerse sobre su adversaria, en una batalla que no tuvo fin. Regina me tomó del rostro y me miró intensamente. Yo respiraba agitada, intentando recuperar el resuello perdido.

_ Aveline…

_ ¿Qué?

No me di cuenta. Ese nombre era mucho más mío que el de Morgan. Y no fue hasta que alcé la cabeza que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. No tenía excusa. Para Morgan, la palabra Aveline era completamente desconocida. No podía asociarla a un nombre, y mucho menos al suyo.

_ Eres muy perspicaz, Regina._ Reconocí, colocándome frente a ella.

_ Recuerdo cómo besa la mujer a la que amo…_ Dijo, en un susurro._ Úrsula dijo… que era posible pero… yo no me lo creía… Aveline…

Me aferró con todas sus fuerzas y yo le devolví el gesto. Su pelo seguía teniendo ese olor que me embriagaba.

_ Aveline no es mi primer nombre…_ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ No es… ¿Entonces?_ Regina no parecía entenderlo.

_ Mi primer nombre… el nombre con el que nací la primera vez… el nombre con el que te conocí._ Le acaricié el pelo._ Es Emma.

_ Emma…

Regina estalló en lágrimas y se recargó sobre mí. Debía ser muy difícil de aceptar para ella. Yo la abracé, besando su cabello.

_ Han pasado quince años… pero ha merecido la pena._ Dije, en voz baja.

_ ¿Cómo moriste?_ Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Tu marido._ Aparté la mirada._ Las dos veces.

_ Es todo lo que necesitaba saber._ Regina tenía el rostro ensombrecido._ Tú ya has muerto dos veces. Ahora le toca a él.

_ No quiero que te manches las manos._ La tomé del rostro.

_ Soy la esposa de ese bastardo. Me ha mancillado tantas veces que no puedo contarlas._ Sollozó._ ¿Acaso vas a dejar que siga con vida ese cerdo que ha tocado algo que es sólo para ti?

Sentí que me llenaba de orgullo por las palabras de Regina, pero negué con la cabeza y la acerqué. Regina tragó saliva y me miró a los ojos.

_ Regina… voy a sacarte de aquí. Te llevaré a un lugar en el que nuestros deseos no importen a los demás._ Le acaricié el cabello._ Ahora puedo hacerlo. Los que están al mando me han dado dinero… me han dado poder… y tengo claro para qué lo quiero. Y es para estar contigo.

_ Vale… Vámonos._ Me dijo, segura._ Aquí no hay nada para mí.

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo, y me pasé la mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

_ Antes hay una cosa que debes hacer._ Le dije.

_ Lo que quieras… Ave… Em… Mor… ¿Cómo te llamo?_ Me preguntó.

_ Morgan está bien por ahora._ La cogí de las manos._ Regina, quiero que liberes a todos tus esclavos antes de que te marches.

_ Sí…_ Asintió._ Tú eras una esclava…

_ Por lo que somos todos iguales, Regina._ Le dije.

Ella asintió una vez más.

_ Mañana estará hecho. Pero hasta entonces…_ tiró de mí, pero yo negué.

_ No… no corramos riesgos innecesarios._ Le susurré._ A partir de mañana dormiré contigo… pero no esta noche.

_ ¿Y dónde vas a dormir?_ Preguntó.

_ Espero que Úrsula guarde aún mi viejo camastro._ Sonreí y lancé una risotada.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Úrsula lo supo en cuanto me vio. Si hubiese conocido a Emma antes que a Aveline… quizá lo hubiese sabido todo de antemano. Pero Emma jamás se habría acercado a Úrsula. Lo cierto es que le había dicho a Regina que dormiría… pero no podía hacerlo. Me sentía alerta. Y eso fue una suerte, porque Morgan tenía un sueño muy pesado, que normalmente pasaba por una cantidad de ginebra o whisky.

Si hubiera estado durmiendo no habría oído la puerta al abrirse, ni el sonido metálico que produjo un cuchillo al ser desenfundado. Killian acababa de entrar, cuchillo en mano. Parecía saber lo que Regina y yo habíamos hecho en la entrada… ¿Acaso conocía nuestros planes?

Había sido tan estúpida que pensé en darle piedad a ese bastardo. Pero no era tonta. Cuando se acercó, saqué la espada que tenía guardada junto a mí y le di un tajo en el estómago. Sorprendido y mareado, se cayó al suelo, dejando a un lado el cuchillo.

_ A la tercera va a la vencida. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas matare otra vez?

Killian me miró fijamente a los ojos. Dos pares de ojos azules muy distintos… hasta que la vida en la pareja de ojos más fría y diabólica… se apagó.

 _Killian Jones_

Grité, buscando ayuda, pero no parecía haber nadie en aquella estancia blanca. Y entonces… el resplandor a mi alrededor se apagó, poco a poco Y sentí unos brazos fuertes que tiraban de mí hacia abajo. Grité, preso de un dolor insoportable. Mientras esos brazos tiraban de mí en la oscuridad, haciéndome trizas… una vez… y otra… y otra…

 _3 meses después._

 _Regina Mills_

El aire del mar fue lo que me despertó, una vez más. Abrí los ojos con una gran sonrisa. La mansión en la que residíamos seguía pareciéndome enorme. Comparada con la de la plantación de Nueva Orleans, al menos. Aunque… como regentes de aquella pequeña islita… debíamos mantener nuestro estatus… o eso decía mi amante esposa. Porque… nuestra isla, nuestra ley… y nada nos impediría poder contraer matrimonio en ella.

Ella no estaba en casa. Se mantenía activa. Los cultivos de los hombres libres y el comercio eran más complicados que cuando se tenían esclavos, pero ella tenía razón, la sensación de no sentirse culpable lo compensaba todo.

Me puse una vestido y salí en su busca. Pero no estaba en los cultivos ni comprobando cómo iba nuestra incipiente granja. Tampoco estaba en su barco en los muelles. Por lo que me dirigí a la playa. La encontré tumbada sobre la arena, desnuda y con un coco en la mano, uno atravesado por una caña de azúcar vaciada.

Me acerqué, quitándome el vestido, y me tumbé a su lado. Gimoteé un poco al sentir la arena caliente sobre mis partes más delicadas. Ella se giró y me tomó por la cintura para besarme.

_ Emma…_ La llamé.

Ese era su nombre. Siempre lo había sido. Ni Aveline… ni Morgan. Era mi amada, mi Emma. Y nadie más… aunque llevase un tatuaje marino en esas nalgas pálidas que en ese momento aferraba. Lo cierto es que el cuerpo de Morgan tenía gran parecido físico con el de Emma… o con cómo me imaginaba que hubiese sido ella cuando creciese.

Me tumbó sobre la arena y se colocó sobre mí. Sonrió y noté su anillo cuando rozó uno de mis pechos. Era la única prenda que jamás se quitaba. Aquellos ojos azules, traviesos, me miraban con deseo tras aquel rostro plagado de pecas. Me estaba pidiendo algo con intensidad. Y yo no me negué.

Hicimos el amor en aquella playa, sin temor a que nos juzgaran, ni miedo a que nadie nos arrebatara ese final feliz que ambas nos habíamos ganado.


End file.
